7 Years Apart
by RylieghDelilahGrayson
Summary: What if Batman's little sister is Robin's biological older sister? Who is this new hero? When did Red Arrow get a girlfriend? Where did she come from? How did she get here? Why does she claim to be batman's little sister?
1. Character Ages

*I don't know the mentor ages so I changed them to correspond with the story. I also had to change Roy's age*

OC: Ryliegh Jacqueline "Delilah" Grayson : 20  
Royce Jackson "Dylan" Grayson :20

Original: Batman-Bruce Wayne : 27

Red Arrow- Roy Harper : 20

Kid Flash-Wally West : 15

Robin/ Nightwing-Dick Grayson : 13

Flash-Barry Allen : 28

Green Arrow-Oliver Queen : 34

Artemis-Artemis Crock : 15

Superboy-Conner Kent : 16

Miss Martian-M'gann M'orzz/ Megan Morse : 16

Aqualad-Kaldur'ahm : 17

Robin (2)/ Redhood-Jason Todd : 10

Robin (3)/ Red Robin-Tim Drake : 8

Demon child-Damian : 4

Bat Baby-Terry McGinnis : 9 months

Agent A-Alfred : 64

Superman-Clark Kent : 33

Black Canary-Dinah Lance : 32

Wonder Woman-Diana Prince : 28


	2. 5 years ago

Batman P.O.V.

"Welcome back into the Batcave, little sister."

*F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K***5*Y*E*A*R*S*A*G*O*

"The ambassador's kids are going to school in Paris to keep them safe while there is a criminal that wants him dead here. Your mission is to go to his daughter's school, become her friend and protect her, unfortunately that means going with her to various places and having a different name"

"But, Bruce I don't wanna go on this mission! It takes FIVE YEARS and by then Dickie will already be a teenager and Wally will be the age I am now!"

"I know you don't wanna go, but you have to protect this girl by all means necessary. And Roy gets to go with you since he has look after the girl's twin brother"

"I don't even know this girl's name, what she looks like and where she'll be attending school."

"The girl's name is Zarafina Ysabella "Zara" West, her brother's name is Zachary Ysaiah "Zac" West, both their pictures is in the file that I gave you, and Ms. West will be going to PBA, while Mr. West will be going to Triple A Academy. If you have any more questions they should be answered by the file i gave you earlier. Your name will be Jacquiline Alexis Samson or Jackie and Roy will be Dylan Andrew Preston. You will both be exchange students from New York City and want to try new things."

"And what exactly does PBA and Triple A mean?"

"PBA stands for Playboy Academy. The ambassador didn't want her to go to an ordinary school and be tracked down, so he sent her to the only place where nobody will suspect. And Triple A stands for Archery, Architecture, and Agriculture it's an all boys school just like PBA is an all girls school, but don't worry they usually let the boys in a lot and they have free time so you can still be with Roy"

"Fine! I'll go, but when I get back you better have an asterous welcome back party"

"All right little sis, stay safe and don't hurt anyone!"

"No promises bat-brat"

*P*R*E*S*E*N*T***T*I*M*E*

"So how was your mission?" I say as i hugged her close to my kevlar suit. She is probably the only person who can get me to show affection in front of an audience… After all she is a Grayson and they're born to be in front of an audience


	3. Mission For Charity

Robin's POV

The seven members of the young justice team entered the training room to see Batman, Black Canary, Superman, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Flash, Red Arrow, and Night Hawk standing in front of a holo-screen.

"HAWK!" I screamed as I ran and tackled him to the floor. "You weren't supposed to come back for another month! Are you okay? Did you get hurt? How was your mission? ARE YOU HURT?"

"Baby bird I'm fine or I was before you tackled me and made my FOUR bruised ribs hurt, but other than that I'm as healthy as a horse," came Night Hawk's muffled reply since I was still hugging his head close to me like it was my lifeline.

"Um not to be rude, but WHO are you and why is Rob holding you like that?" KF asked impatiently.

"Hello team, My name is Night Hawk and I'm Robin's older brother, but I'm also Batman's younger brother... It's complicated. My guess as to why my baby brother is holding me like this is because I left for a six month mission five months ago and came back early." After that explanation the team turned to Batman and was suddenly quiet until they noticed the small smile on his face and the huge grins on the other heroes' faces. "Also I will be joining you on your mission and so will Speedy over here"

" Team your mission is to attend, participate and fulfill the requests of the guest in the New York Karaoke Charity for orphans event. The host has contacted two of our main supporters, Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen, and asked if you can sing and of course we said yes. So I hope you can sing as well as you can fight, because the event is tomorrow night and all of you will also get a surprise of two." Batman explained with a little smugness in his voice and a small itsy-bitsy smirk on his face that only a bat, wonder woman and superman can see. "But there is a complication. None of you will go in uniform, so before the event tomorrow Robin, Night Hawk and I will reveal our identities to you. Good night, Robin, I'll see you and Night Hawk back in the cave. Also you might want to wear something comfortable meaning no dresses and skirts unless you really want to"

*T*I*M*E***S*K*I*P*

Everyone got to the venue in time and were all dresses nice, by nice I mean Roy has a leather jacket in hand with red high top vans, his black jeans, and a white fitted button up shirt rolled to his elbows. Wally is wearing a yellow button up with the red leather jacket he borrowed from me some white jeans and black nikes. Conner was in a black button up with some jeans and his usual combat boots, Kaldur was in a dark blue button up with black pants and some dark blue vans with his gills hidden by the white hoodie he was wearing. Artemis' hair was down with make up on and she was in a emerald green crop top, black leggings with holes here and there, white high top converse and a flannel that might be Wally's around her waist... wait is that a belly button ring? M'gann was in a pink flowing top that had "out of this world" written in cursive, some white jeans, black converse and her hair was up in a ponytail. Zatanna was in some light-washed high waist short shorts, a light blue fitted crop top, a flannel around her waist and white converse like Artemis'. Did I mention that her hair was curled and that she had make up on? Well she does. Night Hawk had a sea green button up, leather jacket and some black pants and Jordans on with his hair spiked up and his usual dark tint glasses, while I had a blue button up that matches my eyes, black pants and my usual converse and hoodie.

" So when do you think our mentors will be here?"

"They'll be here in a minute Wally. They're riding in a limo and when they get here that's when we'll reveal our identities to the rest of you."I tried explaining as patiently as possible to the pacing speedster. All of a sudden a black limo pulled up and Batman, Black Canary, Superman, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Flash came out all wearing button ups or dresses of their respective colors.

"Night Hawk reveal your identity, then Robin, then I will go and we should hurry the event should start soon," said Batman as he was stepping towards me.

"Hi, you guys know me as Night Hawk, but my real name is Royce Jaxson "Dylan" Grayson-Wayne. I was adopted into the Wayne family when I was 13 after running away. I'm curr-"he was suddenly cut off by Artemis, Zatanna, and M'gann saying "you're currently 20 years old, your parents died when you were 13, in a relationship with someone named Selena, who is three years older than you, you have a younger twin sister who goes be Delilah, who is dating Roy, is a model, singer, actor, and dancer, Dick Grayson is your younger brother and you like girls with green eyes" in perfect unison. How they knew that about Dy is scary.

"We read you biography and your siblings'" they said in perfect unison again as if they read my mind... oh wait one of them can.

They all turned towards me as I slowly took off my glasses and everyone except for Roy and Wally looked shocked. Then two sudden forces attacked me and i saw Zatanna hugging me and a new bruise starting to form on my arm.

"Um Zee? I kinda need to breathe here"

"Sorry it's just that you've been my celebrity crush since i was 8 and well you're also in my three list" at that Artemis started laughing so hard she had to hold on to Wally for support. Seeing my confused face Zatanna explained further. " A three list is what all girls have when they start dating. Its basically a list of three guys that the girl can use to cheat on her boyfriend with without being punished."

" So you basically wanted to cheat on me with me?"

" Yeah" She said looking sheepish but utterly adorable

" And why did you punch me 'Mis?"

" You said we would laugh about it someday. I wasn't laughing"

" But you were"

" Fine, you win this time, but if you two are the Grayson boys then that means the Batman is Bruce Wayne."

"Very good miss Crock" Replied B as he took of his shades and faced the team. " Now that we all know each other lets head backstage. I hear music so someone must be singing."

And true to his word someone was. She had long dark hair in princess curls that reached her hips, so it must've been longer straight, a white crop top, a pair of dark high waist shorts with holes on them, a flannel tied around her hips, a black leather jacket, and some black high top converse my guess is that she also has make up on. When we stepped into the little viewing platform for the performers the lights suddenly dimmed and a single spotlight hit her and she started singing

When tomorrow comes  
I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of  
The things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes

And though the road is long  
I look up to the sky  
And in the dark I found, lost hope that I won't fly  
And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)  
You're my flashlight (flashlight), you're my flashlight

Ooh

I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top  
I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop  
'Cause you light the way  
You light the way,  
You light the way

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
(Light, light, light, you're my flashlight)  
Light, light, you're my flashlight  
Light, light, light, light, light, oh  
(Light light light you're my flashlight)  
You're my flash, oh

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
(You're my flashlight)  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight

Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh oh oh

You're my flashlight  
Light, light  
You're my flashlight  
Light light ye-yeah

(Light light light  
You're my flashlight  
Light light)

You're my flashlight

As the crowd cheered she looked back at me and winked and ran off stage so quick the we weren't able to see her from where we were standing. then the stage lights flickered on and Bruce and Ollie immediately went up there and greeted everyone saying how we will be singing the songs they requested. Here goes nothing.


	4. Author's note

A/N : okay just to clear things up the second chapter is Batman welcoming his little sister, one of my OCs, home. It's not really much since it just introduces the character and why everyone will have the reaction they will have in the upcoming chapters. Also, I will explain more about the conversation Batman and my OC have in about 3-7 chapters. There is a timeskip and it's just Batman and my OC having a flashback and my way of telling you guys a little of why she left in the first place.

The third chapter is when the team met my second OC, Night Hawk or Dylan, and when secret identities were revealed. It was also the first time the team saw OC number 1, you'll learn her name in the next chapter. There is a timeskip in that chapter and it just skips a day so that I didn't have to go on and on about what the characters did during the rest of that day.

WARNING: I'll give you guys a little spoiler for the next chapters. Its when they'll find out some really good information, some history, a bunch of funny stories, a bunch of fluff, and the next 5 chapters will be really long since there's about 12 songs each chapter, but I can't update as often as I'd like since school is starting in a week.

-XOXO,

Delilah


	5. Singing part 1

AN: okay so I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but Batman gave everyone domino masks so they can still keep their identity. Wally's are red, Artemis has green, Conner has black, Kaldur has navy, M'gann has pink, Zatanna has light blue and the Grayson boys don't have one since they need to make an appearance, also Robin is supposed to be kidnapped by Catwoman and Night Hawk and Red Arrow are supposed to be on missions.

Third person P.O.V.

Bruce and Ollie walked on stage with mics at hand and charming smiles sent out to the audience. As they were talking to the audience the team plus the two young adults wondered who the girl was and where she went

(T)(E)(L)(E)(P)(A)(T)(H)(I)(C)00000(C)(O)(N)(V)(E)(R)(S)(A)(T)(I)(O)(N)

M'gann: Who was the girl up there? She was very pretty and had an amazing voice.

Artemis: OMG! I think I know who that is! I mean the voice, the beauty, the eyes, the piercing, the tattoo. It's gotta be her.

Roy: Okay slow down there little sis. It might be her, but we don't know that. GA said that she's not due to come back for another five months. Triple A is only for three years meaning I got to come home earlier, PBA however is for five.

Dylan: Roy I think Artemis is right. The piercing gem is one thing, but the tattoo peeking out of her shoe is another.

Roy: D, I know its her I mean I've heard her sing before, but I'm not ready to do it right this second yet, I mean what if she says no?

Dick: Roy, you two have been together for 10 years. You started dating at the age of 10. You've known each other since you were two and took a bath together until you were both 9, well she was 9 you were 10. She's seen every side of you and have been with you on a bunch of situations where you were on the brink of death and vice versa. She won't say no. Besides when people see you two together they think you're already married anyways.

Wally : YOU'RE NOT MARRIED YET?

Artemis: I KNEW YOU WERE GONNA PROPOSE

Conner: WHAT

Kaldur : WHAT

M'gann: CAN I HELP PLAN THE WEDDING

Zatanna: I WANNA HELP PLAN THE WEDDING TOO

Roy: CALM DOWN! We have to make sure it's her first and she still has to say yes.

(E)(N)(D)000(O)(F)000 (C)(O)(N)(V)(E)(R)(S)(A)(T)(I)(O)(N)

Bruce came up to them with a look on his face saying he knew what they were talking about, while Ollie looked plain confused as to why the teenagers looked so happy.

"Okay so Aqualad, here is the list of songs and the order that they will go in. There are currently 39 orphans, so that means 39 songs , but that doesn't mean only 39 people are outside. As for the girl that was on stage before we came in. I do not know who she is, but if my suspicions are correct Ms. Crock here is right. Roy you are up first with the song "Hey There Delilah", its requested by Jeffery Falcon for his girlfriend who left to go to school. You all will probably meet the mystery girl after this song, if memory serves me right. Have fun out there," said Batman as if briefing the team before a mission. When the mentors stepped out of the room, Roy stepped on to the stage with a mic at hand and greeted the crowd.

"HOW ARE YOU GUYS DOING TONIGHT?! So this song was requested by Jeffry Falcon, but I can relate to this song a lot too. Here it is:

Hey there, Delilah

What's it like in New York City?

I'm a thousand miles away

But girl, tonight you look so pretty

Yes you do

Times Square can't shine as bright as you

I swear it's true

Hey there, Delilah

Don't you worry about the distance

I'm right there if you get lonely

Give this song another listen

Close your eyes

Listen to my voice, it's my disguise

I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me

Hey there, Delilah

I know times are getting hard

But just believe me, girl

Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar

We'll have it good

We'll have the life we knew we would

My word is good

Hey there, Delilah

I've got so much left to say

If every simple song I wrote to you

Would take your breath away

I'd write it all

Even more in love with me you'd fall

We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far

But they've got planes and trains and cars

I'd walk to you if I had no other way

Our friends would all make fun of us

and we'll just laugh along because we know

That none of them have felt this way

Delilah, I can promise you

That by the time that we get through

The world will never ever be the same

And you're to blame

Hey there, Delilah

You be good and don't you miss me

Two more years and you'll be done with school

And I'll be making history like I do

You'll know it's all because of you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there, Delilah, here's to you

This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me."

When Roy finished the song the crowd went wild, but you can see how much he misses someone. As the team was telling Roy how good he was, they failed to notice a shadow walking towards them.

BANG

They turned around and noticed Roy on the ground with the girl from earlier sitting on his chest, face inches away from his, and his hands pinned to the floor above his head. The weirdest thing they noticed? Roy wasn't struggling or fighting back, in fact he looks like he's liking it. They also noticed they were communicating, but not talking; they must've been talking with their eyes ( or a telepathic conversation).

Roy: How are you here? I thought you had a couple more months? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?

Delilah : Calm down baby, the last five months is in New York, Central, Hollywood, Starling, Jump, and Happy Harbor. They're mainly just photo shoots and room claiming for the mansions in New York and Hollywood.

Roy: So does that mean you're home for good?

Delilah: Yeah babe, I'm home.

" Oh come on! Will you guys just kiss already?" And just like that the mood was ruined by the one and only Wallace West. The young couple stood up and gave Wally a look saying he's gonna regret saying that and kissed passionately. " I SAID KISS NOT HAVE SEX. Besides the next person singing should go up there. Li, you can do introductions later."

"For once Kid Flash is correct. The next song is "When We We're Young" its requested by Bianca Torres, because her friend left. This will be sang by Delilah and Artemis." Kaldur stepped up and said out loud. With a nod to the Atlantean the two girls stepped on the stage.

"Hey guys! So this song was requested by Bianca Torres. And let us tell you. We know from first hand experience what its like to have your friend turn into a different person," Delilah greeted the crowd, while the team, save Dick, Dylan and Roy, was confused about how the new girl knew Artemis' back story. Then the lights dimmed and she started to sing:

(Bold is Delilah and Italics is Artemis and underlined is both)

Everybody loves the things you do

From the way you talk to the way you move

Everybody here is watching you

'Cause you feel like home

You're like a dream come true

But if by chance you're here alone

Can I have a moment before I go?

'Cause I've been by myself all night long

Hoping you're someone I used to know

By this time both girls had tears in their eyes remembering the friend that they lost.

You look like a movie

You sound like a song

My God, this reminds me

Of when we were young

Let me photograph you in this light

In case it is the last time

That we might be exactly like we were

Before we realized

We were sad of getting old

It made us restless

It was just like a movie

It was just like a song

I was so scared to face my fears

Nobody told me that you'd be here

And I swear you moved overseas

That's what you said, when you left me

You still look like a movie

You still sound like a song

My God, this reminds me

Of when we were young

Let me photograph you in this light

In case it is the last time

That we might be exactly like we were

Before we realized

We were sad of getting old

It made us restless

It was just like a movie

It was just like a song

When we were young [4x]

It's hard to admit that

Everything just takes me back

To when you were there

To when you were there

And a part of me keeps holding on

Just in case it hasn't gone

I guess I still care

Do you still care?

It was just like a movie

It was just like a song

My God, this reminds me

Of when we were young

When we were young [4x]

Let me photograph you in this light

In case it is the last time

That we might be exactly like we were

Before we realized

We were sad of getting old

It made us restless

Oh I'm so mad I'm getting old

It makes me reckless

It was just like a movie

It was just like a song

When we were young

The crowd once again went wild as Artemis and Delilah Walked off stage. Delilah went towards Roy's open arms and Artemis went to Wally's.

"So do either of you mind telling us who that song was about?" Wally asked as his arms wrapped around Artemis from behind

"Cameron Mahkent"was the blond beauty's answer

"Jack Parker" came the answer of the ebony haired mystery

"The next song is "I Won't Give Up" an 8 year old girl named Mary-Cate asked for it, because it is the last song her parents sang to her before they passed. The two who will sing are Dick and Zatanna"Kaldur Gave them a nod as they headed up

"A lot of you guys don't have families anymore" Dick started. " I didn't have a family either until Bruce adopted me. This song was requested by Mary-Cate"

(Bold is Dick, italics is Zatanna, and underline is both)

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

Well, there's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

Well, I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up.

Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

They ended the song by looking into each others eyes. And as they were about to kiss they suddenly remembered the screaming crowd in front of them. The young couple sheepishly walked off the stage and Dick went into his sister's waiting arms, returning the long needed hug. Kaldur stepped up with the set list in hand and announced who is going next.

"Conner, you are next and you will be singing the song "One Call Away". It is requested by a little girl named Megan Kent." (:-)) Everyone was staring at the super-martian duo, because of the little girl's named and the Grayson twins had a knowing smile on their faces.

Conner grabbed a mic and stepped on stage and greeted the crowd with a wave. " This song is called "One Call Away" and its requested by a little girl named Megan."

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

Call me, baby, if you need a friend

I just wanna give you love

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

Reaching out to you, so take a chance

No matter where you go

You know you're not alone

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

Come along with me and don't be scared

I just wanna set you free

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

You and me can make it anywhere

For now, we can stay here for a while

'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile

No matter where you go

You know you're not alone

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

And when you're weak I'll be strong

I'm gonna keep holding on

Now don't you worry, it won't be long

Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone

Just run into my arms

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one, I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

I'm only one call away

As he finished the last line, the crowd cheered for the teenage clone as he walked off stage. M'gann came up to him and kissed his cheek. They we're all congratulating Connor when Kaldur stepped up and said "Looks like I'm next with the song Riptide" Everyone wished him luck as he went on stage.

He greeted the crowd with a wave of his hand and started singing

I was scared of dentists and the dark

I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations

Oh, all my friends are turning green

You're the magician's assistant in their dream

Oh, oh, and they come unstuck

Lady, running down to the riptide

Taken away to the dark side

I wanna be your left hand man

I love you when you're singing that song and

I got a lump in my throat 'cause

You're gonna sing the words wrong

There's this movie that I think you'll like

This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City

This cowboy's running from himself

And she's been living on the highest shelf

Oh, oh, and they come unstuck

Lady, running down to the riptide

Taken away to the dark side

I wanna be your left hand man

I love you when you're singing that song and

I got a lump in my throat 'cause

You're gonna sing the words wrong

I just wanna, I just wanna know

If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay

I just gotta, I just gotta know

I can't have it, I can't have it any other way

I swear she's destined for the screen

Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen, oh

Lady, running down to the riptide

Taken away to the dark side

I wanna be your left hand man

I love you when you're singing that song and

I got a lump in my throat 'cause

You're gonna sing the words wrong

Oh Lady, running down to the riptide

Taken away to the dark side

I wanna be your left hand man

I love you when you're singing that song and

I got a lump in my throat 'cause

You're gonna sing the words wrong

Oh lady, running down to the riptide

Taken away to the dark side

I wanna be your left hand man

I love you when you're singing that song and

I got a lump in my throat 'cause

You're gonna sing the words wrong

And I got a lump in my throat 'cause

You're gonna sing the words wrong

Once Kaldur finished the song, he stepped off the stage and was applauded by his team mates and new acquaintances. He looked around and noticed that his teammates are conversing with the girl who still has not been introduced. He looked at the clip board and announced " Miss Martian, you are up next with 'Make it in America' and it is requested by a girl named Victoria Jankins."

Miss Martian walked up to the crowd and smiled. " This song is called Make it i America and this is for you Victoria"

Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street

Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet

I'm just trying to make it in America

Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt

Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert

And I'm dying to make it in America

And I'm singing the words to my favorite song

With the rag top down and my glasses on

And I'm driving straight through America

I wanna taste the sun

Cause baby I'm born to run

I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin

Yeah baby I need the ocean

And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion

I want to make it in America

Make it in America

I can see my star sunset and vine

Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign

Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America

See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke

I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote

And I called it Make It In America

I wanna taste the sun

Cause baby I'm born to run

I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin

Baby I need the ocean

And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion

I wanna make it in America

Make it in America

I can feel the sweat dripping down my face

I can hear my heart as it starts to race

Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place

If I just push on I know that

I wanna taste the sun

Cause baby I'm born to run

I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin

Baby I need the ocean

And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion

I wanna make it in America

Make it in America

The crowd cheered as M'gann finished the song and skipped off stage instantly going into her boyfriend's protective hold. Everyone stared at the small team's leader, eagerly waiting for the next victi- i mean person to perform. Kaldur cleared his throat and said " Dylan is up next with the song Georgia"

Dylan walked on stage and greeted the crowd with a Grayson trademark smile. "This song is called Georgia. I hope you guys like it"

She is something to behold

Elegant and bold

She is electricity

Running to my soul

And I could easily lose my mind

The way you kiss me will work each time

Calling me to come back to bed

Singing Georgia on my mind

And I...

And I...

Lips generous and warm

You build me up like steps

Eyes innocent and wild

Remind me what it's like

And I could easily lose my mind

The way you kiss me will work each time

Pulling me back into the flames

And I'm burning up again

I'm burning up

And I, I never understood what was at stake

I never thought your love was worth its weight

Well now you've come and gone

I finally worked it out

I worked it out

I never should have told you

I never should have let you see inside

Don't want it troubling your mind

Won't you let it be

[4x]

And I could easily lose my mind

The way you kiss me will work each time

Pulling me back into the flames

And I'm burning up again, I'm burning up

And I, I never understood what was at stake

I never thought your love was worth its wait

Well now you've come and gone

I finally worked it out

I worked it out

He walked off stage with tears welling in his eyes, obviously remembering something. Kaldur cleared his throat, interrupting whatever Dylan was thinking about. "The next song is called "The good, The Bad, and The Dirty" and it is being performed by Roy, Wally, and Richard"

(Roy, Wally, Dick, if its a combination you'll know

Ooh-wah-oh-oh-oh-wah-oh-oh

The good, the bad, and the dirty

Ooh-wah-oh-oh-oh-wah-oh-oh

The good, the bad, and the dirty

Truth is that it was always going to end

This symphony buzzing in my head

Took a market of filth

And sold like summer

True all of the good girls act so good

'Til one of them doesn't wait their turn

Turn the memory to stone

And carve your shoulder

Hey holy roller

If you wanna start a fight

You better throw the first punch

Make it a good one

And if ya wanna make it through the night

You better say my name like

The good, the bad, and the dirty

Ooh-wah-oh-oh-oh-wah-oh-oh

The good, the bad, and the dirty

Ooh-wah-oh-oh-oh-wah-oh-oh

The good, the bad, and the dirty

I know what it's like to have to trade

The ones that you love for the ones you hate

Don't think I've ever used a day of my education

There's only two ways that these things can go

Good or bad and how was I to know

That all your friends won't hold any grudges

I got the final judgment

If you wanna start a fight

You better throw the first punch

Make it a good one

And if ya wanna make it through the night

You better say my name like

The good, the bad, and the dirty

Ooh-wah-oh-oh-oh-wah-oh-oh

The good, the bad, and the dirty

Ooh-wah-oh-oh-oh-wah-oh-oh

The good, the bad, and the dirty

And you've been gone so long

I forgot what you feel like

But I'm not gonna think about that right now

I'm gonna keep getting underneath you

I'm gonna keep getting underneath you

And all our friends want us to fall in love

If you wanna start a fight

You better throw the first punch

Make it a good one

And if ya wanna make it through the night

You better say my name like

The good, the bad, and the dirty

Ooh-wah-oh-oh-oh-wah-oh-oh

The good, the bad, and the dirty

Ooh-wah-oh-oh-oh-wah-oh-oh

The good, the bad, and the dirty

The three boys walked off stage with a smirk on each of their faces. They walked to their respective girl friends and gave them a kiss on the cheek. "I guess we are all going up there to sing "Shut Up and Dance""

[Roy:]Oh don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

[Delilah]She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

[Roy]This woman is my destiny

[Delilah]She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

[Dick]We were victims of the night,

The chemical, physical, kryptonite

Helpless to the bass and the fading light

Oh, we were bound to get together,

Bound to get together.

[Dylan]She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said,

[everyone]"Oh, don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

[Connor]A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,

My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.

I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.

I knew we were bound to be together,

Bound to be together

[wally]She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said,

[all the girls]"Oh, don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

[Roy]Oh, come on girl!

[Kaldur]Deep in her eyes,

I think I see the future.

I realize this is my last chance.

[boys]She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said,

[everyone]"Oh, don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance!"

[M'gann, Artemis and Zatanna]"Don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

[everyone]Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me [x2]

Everyone stepped off stage with smiles on their faces and Kaldur announced "The next song is New Americana and it is sung by Artemis, Zatanna, and , Delilah"

(Delilah, Artemis, Zatanna, if its a combination of the two then its a combination of the styles.)

Cigarettes and tiny liquor bottles,

Just what you'd expect inside her new Balenciaga.

Viral mess turned dreams into an empire.

Self-made success now she rolls with Rockefellers.

Survival of the richest, the city's ours until the fall.

They're Monaco and Hamptons bound, but we don't feel like outsiders at all.

We are the new Americana (ah, ah, ah)

High on legal marijuana (sky high)

Raised on Biggie and Nirvana (ah, ah, ah)

We are the new Americana (ah...)

Young James Dean, some say he looks just like his father,

But he could never love somebody's daughter.

Football team loved more than just the game

So he vowed to be his husband at the altar.

Survival of the richest, the city's ours until the fall.

They're Monaco and Hamptons bound but we don't feel like outsiders at all.

We are the new Americana (ah, ah, ah)

High on legal marijuana (sky high)

Raised on Biggie and Nirvana (ah, ah, ah)

We are the new Americana (ah, ah, ah)

We know very well who we are, so we hold it down when summer starts.

What kind of dough have you been spending?

What kind of bubblegum have you been blowing lately?

We are the new Americana (ah, ah, ah)

High on legal marijuana (sky high)

Raised on Biggie and Nirvana (ah, ah, ah)

We are the new Americana (ah, ah, ah)

We are the new Americana (ah, ah, ah)

High on legal marijuana (sky high)

Raised on Biggie and Nirvana (ah, ah, ah)

We are the new Americana.

Oh oh

The three girls came down from the stage and went into their significant other. Once everyone was set Kaldur took the clipboard and spoke "Ok next up is Roy and Delilah with... "Sleeping with a Friend"?" at that the Grayson siblings and the archer siblings and Wally started laughing

(Delilah=italics Roy=Bold Both=italics and bold)

All my friends, they're different people

Anxious like the ocean in a storm

When we go out, yeah, we're electric

Coursing through our bodies 'til we're one

And why mess up a good thing, baby?

It's a risk to even fall in love

So, when you give that look to me

I better look back carefully

'Cause this is trouble, yeah this is trouble

I said ooh, ooh

You got me in the mood, mood

I'm scared

But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end

I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger

Sleeping with a friend, sleeping with a friend

All my friends, stay up past midnight

Looking for the thing to fill the void

I don't go out much like I used to

Something 'bout the strangers and the noise

And why leave when I got you, baby?

It's a risk but babe, I need the thrill

I never said you'd be easy

But if it was all up to me

I'd be no trouble, hey, we're in trouble

I said ooh, ooh

You got me in the mood, mood

I'm scared

But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end

I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger

Sleeping with a friend, sleeping with a friend

We are both young, hot-blooded people

We don't wanna die alone

Two become one, it could be lethal

Sleeping with a friend

All my friends

All my friends

All my friends

All my friends

I said ooh, ooh

You got me in the mood, mood

I'm scared

But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end

I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger

Sleeping with a friend

(All my friends) Sleeping with a friend

(All my friends)

If my heart's gonna break before the night will end

I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger

Sleeping with a friend

"OK EVERYBODY. AS MUCH AS WE ALL LOVE JAMMING OUT WITH YOU WE'RE GONNA TAKE A 20 MINUTE BREAK."

As the couple stepped off stage the mystery girl turned to the group and announced "I think its time I tell you who I am."

***so so sorry it took so long to update. I had to think of what song will go with what character, how many songs, and still go to school***


	6. Story Time with Delilah

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to do this for other chapters but I don't own Young Justice or Justice League. If I did then a lot of stuff would be different.

Delilah's POV

After I told the team that I will tell them who I am, they all sat in a circle surrounding me like little 5 year olds except for Roy and Dylan who were laughing their butts off at the mini league. Roy, Dylan and I joined the circle with me sitting on my boyfriend's lap and I started my story.

"My name is Ryliegh Jacqueline "Delilah" Grayson, I am 20 years old and I'm a hero. I go by Nightingale and I've been on a mission for the last 5 years. My parents left me at the door step of Wayne Manor when I was 3 months old, so I got to grow up with Bruce, Martha, and Thomas Wayne. When I was 7, Thomas and Martha Wayne were killed right in front of me and Bruce and Alfred took me in. However, when I was 13, Bruce took me to see a circus for the first time. He surprised me by introducing me to my real parents that night. That night my second chance at having a mom and dad disappeared. I saw my parents, that I didn't know for a day, die right in front of me." I looked around the small band of heroes and saw some tears. " I became the first female super hero at the age of 7. I was Maya, then Sparrow, and finally Nightingale. I also have a villain identity that I use when I go to undercover mission; when that happens, I go by Raven. Do you guys have any questions?"

This is where you guys can ask me questions and when I get about 10 I'll answer them. Make sure you put which character should ask it.

XOXO

-Delilah


	7. Question (Not a Chapter)

Hey guys. Thank you so much for reading my story. I was wondering if you guys would be interested in reading a story about a girl who is in a coma and is fighting this battle inside her head? Its supposed to be for school, but I'm now attached to it and was wondering if you guys wanna read it.

Tell me in the comments

XOXO

-Delilah


End file.
